Melinda's Lesson
by secretfantasywriter
Summary: I do not own Ghost Whisperer. I feel a little weird about writing a story with spanking in it but it kind of wrote itself. This is a sequel to What Could Have Been. So Warning: contains spanking of an adult. Somewhat consensual .Talk of spanking of a minor in a flashback. Rated T because I'm paranoid but it's pretty tame.


I do not own Ghost Whisperer. I feel a little weird about writing a story with spanking in it but it kind of wrote itself. This is a sequel to What Could Have Been. So Warning: contains spanking of an adult. Somewhat consensual .Talk of spanking of a minor in a flashback.

Melinda's Lesson

Melinda sat with her foot on a pillow on Jim's lap. He rubbed it gently and peered over at his beautiful wife. He sighed as he looked at her slightly swollen foot and thought about how much worse it could be. She could have been hurt. She had taken the time to communicate with Eli and Delia, but not him. He still felt somewhat angry and hurt but he was so grateful that she understood what she had been putting their little family through. Aiden was over at Delia's house spending some time with Ned and giving Jim and Melinda some much-needed time alone. It had been about a week since Melinda's last ghost hunting escapade. He was glad that Melinda had helped Lisa into the light, but Melinda still seemed very far away. Melinda looked down at her foot and frowned and then stared off into the fire. Jim noticed this and asked, "Am I hurting you, Mel?". She looked at Jim with tears in her eyes, "No, but I'm hurting you and Aiden". "What do you mean, Melinda? Is there a ghost bothering you? Is that why you're so preoccupied?" Jim asked seriously. "No. It's been very quiet actually." She sighed. "Jim, I know what I need to do, that I have to change how I do things. I've even apologized to Delia and Eli. But I haven't really apologized to you." "It's alright, Mel" Jim softened at the sight of is teary wife. "It's not alright, Jim. I can't seem to get past this guilt. I've been making the same mistakes for years and you've had to pay for it, not me. I know that you're still sad and hurt".

Jim took a deep breath. He didn't know how to answer. He strangely flashed back to conversation with his father. Jim was sitting in his father's study. He had pretended to run away because he was unhappy about his mother's ban on TV on school nights. He had come home when it got dark to his mother and brother crying. His father had directed him to sit in front of the desk while he called everyone they knew and had him apologize for frightening them. Jim was shocked to realize how many people cared about him and how much he was loved. That night his father did something that he never did before or after. He gave him a spanking. Jim remembered how shocked he was when his father explained what he was going to do. His parents had been hippies. They didn't believe in such things, but his father shook with the residual fear and fought back tears as he told the boy how they were to be punished. Jim shook his head at the memory of bending over his father's knee and taking what was actually probably a very mild hand spanking. Jim remembered crying and begging his father's forgiveness, but also the relief that came over him as his father scooped him up into his arms and held him like a much smaller child than his 12 years. They had come to an understanding that night and no further spankings were needed. The incident was forgiven and Jim was able to move on from it. Jim thought about Aiden. He could never spank his child. He was so small. He'd never, ever be able to raise a hand to him. It just wasn't in the cards, but he wished Melinda had grown up with a father that she could count on to help her growing up. Her mother wasn't exactly a shining light of stability and support.

"Jim?" Melinda roused Jim from his day dream.

"Sorry Mel. What were you saying?"

"Jim, I'm going to ask you something. I think I want you to punish me somehow."

"What?!" Jim asked, shocked. "Melinda, I'm your husband. You're a grown woman. You don't have to be punished; you're certainly punishing yourself a lot."

"Exactly Jim, I don't think you've totally forgiven me, and I'm far from forgiving myself. I don't deserve to be forgiven." Melinda began to cry in earnest.

"Come here." Jim scooted Melinda into his arms and held her on his lap. He realized what he had to do but he didn't want to freak his wife out. He sighed out the frustration of so many years. He knew she was right. He did have some resentment. She had made some mistakes, but hadn't he as well? His wife had always needed him to take charge when it was important. She teased him about being her "big strong man". She often looked up at him admiringly when they watched an old western. She was in charge all day long and even at night with her ghosts. Maybe he needed to take charge with this.

"Melinda, did I ever tell you about when I ran away when I was 12?" Jim asked.

Melinda's eyes got huge as she realized the implications. "I don't really want to do this. I won't do it if you don't want to, and I'd never, ever think of doing it to Aiden. Mel, I'm going to put you across my knee and spank you." Jim explained.

Melinda didn't say anything for several seconds. She didn't have a father and the only contact she had with the man she thought was her father didn't exactly go well. She was never punished that way. She was never punished period. She grimaced at the wave of memories that flushed over her. She remembered each and every incidence that she had gone off and put herself in great danger and put the ghosts before Jim and Aiden. Melinda looked up at Jim. He already had tears in his eyes. She knew he got no joy out of punishing her, but that he knew she needed it. "This is what makes Jim a good man and a good father. He puts us first" Melinda thought to herself. She nodded at Jim.

"Good girl. You're being very brave." Jim said unsteadily to his wife. He suddenly realized he'd never done this before and greatly hoped he'd never have to do it again. He didn't know how to do it. His father had spanked him over his knees on his bare bottom so he'd know he wasn't really hurting him or leaving any marks. He remembered his father sitting in a chair. He was quickly losing his resolve and Melinda looked up into his eyes and saw it.

"Jim, I know you don't want to do this, but I think you have to, for all of us." Melinda found her voice, though it was unsteady.

"Okay, yeah. You're right" Jim answered with a quiet and unsteady voice of his own.

Melinda laughed at the absurdity of the moment. "Jim! You sound like you're the one getting the spanking!"

Jim laughed hard, grateful for the break of tension "I do, don't I?! Okay, I guess we're doing this." He took a breath and Melinda looked serious again. She scooted off of his lap. Jim took the opportunity to go get a chair from the dining room and put it in the living room in front of Melinda.

"Mel, come her." Jim ordered gently.

She walked over to her handsome husband slowly and took his hand. She stood next to him willing herself to follow through. Jim noticed her reluctance and fear.

"Are you ready? This is your last chance to change your mind." Jim asked as he tried to get comfortable in the chair. "Mel, look at me". He took her chin in his fingers so she was looking in his eyes. The husband and wife both fought back tears. Melinda wordlessly lay over her husband's lap and did her best to get comfortable. She felt like a very little girl as her legs and arms dangled. She suddenly wished she wasn't just wearing pajama bottoms instead of something thick like jeans.

"Mel, I'm going to do this with your bottom bared" He paused when he heard his wife gasp. She looked up at him questioningly. "I have to so I can see what I'm doing. It's not going to feel good either way, but I don't want to bruise you. I'm just going to spank you as much as we both need to get through this, not to hurt you. Do you understand?" He asked her.

"Yes, sir" slipped out of Melinda's mouth, surprising her. She and Jim both let out a nervous laugh as Melinda lifted her hips so Jim could bare her bottom. He let out a little sigh at the sight. She was so beautiful. He began to question his decision. Melinda looked up at Jim.

"Jim, I know you won't cause any damage and I need to be punished. I know this is hard for you. I'm sorry to put you in this position. "

"I think you're the one in position, young lady".

"Alright, alright, enough talking. I'm starting to freak out here." Melinda said.

Jim took another breath and put his hand on his wife's bottom, preparing himself.

"Why are you getting a spanking, Melinda?" he asked his wife.

"I… I put myself in danger. I didn't call you back when I needed too, I confided in Eli and Delia but not you…"

"Okay Mel, okay. We're going to start now".

The first smack startled both of them. Melinda yelped and Jim realized he would have to spank her a little harder and faster so they could both get through it. He landed a sharp smack on each cheek and Melinda instinctively put back a hand to protect her bottom. Jim stopped for a moment.

"Mel, I gave you the opportunity to avoid this. Put your hands down and keep them down. You can hold on to my leg, but don't put them back so I don't accidentally hit them. I don't want to hurt you". Jim explained and Melinda nodded.

Jim started again giving a few stinging swats to one cheek and then the other. Melinda wasn't making any noise and Jim realized what was missing. He began to talk to Melinda as he developed a rhythm of alternating swats.

"Melinda Gordon, promised me several times that you would not put yourself in danger and that if you needed to do something that you're not sure about you were to call me first and I would go with you. You may take Eli but I. Must. Know. Where. You. Are. At. All. Times." He punctuated each of these worlds with a harder smack. He heard Melinda start to sniffle. He hoped this wouldn't have to be a long spanking. He didn't think either of them could take it. He continued the sharp rhythm and noticed that her bottom was starting to get pink. He shifted her and began to spank her lower bottom and the top of her thighs not too hard, but enough to make a point.

"You ignored my phone calls and texts. I was so frightened, Mel. Aiden and I needed you. We didn't know where you were. You can't just tell Eli and Delia where you're going. You've made very dangerous decisions when it comes to the ghosts and you leave me to save you. What if I can't get there in time? Melinda, please don't do this anymore you can't leave me…." Jim trailed off as they both realized what could have been. He regained his composure and gave her ten hard smacks to her bottom and the stopped for a minute. She was barely red at all but he thought he made his point. Melinda collapsed across her husband's lap and began to cry hard.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Jim, I'll do better. I'll be more careful. I love you and Aiden so much. I'm so sorry…" She clung to her husband's leg and sobbed.

Jim looked down at his remorseful wife and realized that they were done. "Come here, baby." He helped her into his arms and rocked her as they both cried. He kissed the top of her head. "Mel, don't ever give me reason to do that again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir" She replied with a little grin playing on her lips.

"I'm starting to like that" he joked as he wiped away her tears.

"Jim, do you forgive me?" Melinda said searching Jim's eyes. She was relieved at the look of love.

Jim took his wife's face in his hands. "Yes, all is forgiven. I love you, Mel. Always and forever." Jim noticed how clear Melinda's eyes were.

"I love you too, Jim. Always and forever."


End file.
